


The Holts are Missing (Subject to Change)

by Mestopnever



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mestopnever/pseuds/Mestopnever
Summary: "We need a team cheer for our detective group!"
"Like what?"
"Like a team cheer that we do!"
"Oh maybe something that goes like, I say vol and you say tron! Vol..."
"Uh... vol-tron?"
"We'll work on it."
Pidge needs to find her dad and brother, Keith needs to find Shiro, Lance is the best highschool detective, Hunk is the best support anyone could have.





	1. PROLOGUE

"Katie!" my mother calls me from the other side of the wall. Sighing, I shove my headphone onto the desks, the collision making a banging noise. It doesn't mixes well with the sound of my mom's nagging voice, so I dash out as soon as possible.

"YEAH?!"I reply, the woman who raised me stands by my father and brother, waving her hand closer to her body; the gesture is for me to walk closer. My legs shake before I dart into my father's arms, the heat from his body projecting onto mine. He hesitates but wraps himself around me and I can feel the warmth ascending within me. 

I don't want him to leave.

Tears form in the corner of my eyelids; I blink them away quickly- he can't know how upset I am that he's leaving. My older brother poses next to him, sticking out his tongue teasingly and I giggle. I'm going to miss the dork. My arm instinctively reaches out for his neck, dragging him into the hug, which my mom soon joins.

We embrace in each others' limbs, the sadness hanging above us in an empty silence. Suddenly, I feel my stomach drop, I can't let them leave me. I love them. I'll miss them. But I have to let them go. They won't be gone forever... right?

"Alright Miss Holt," my dad chuckles as he places a kiss to my forehead, "We have to leave now. Have we got everything Matt?" he turns to the boy, who is, most likely, pretending to examine their suitcases. He nods and dad hugs me once more; he also gives a kiss to mom before slapping my brother's back.

"Goodbye sis!" Matt holds me for merely a second and fluffs my hair as they descend down the steps of our house and haul their luggage into the trunk of the taxi. They both look so vulnerable in the misty air outside.

I really don't want them to leave.

Me and my mother wave to the pair of them while they hop into the cab. My brother folds down the window and blows mom a kiss, waving to the both of us. Before we know it, the car zooms out of our view and we have to close the door. I'll see them again in three days. It'll be completely fine. I can survive for that long without them. Besides, Matt can't annoy me anymore. I have all this free time with my mom. I'm going to have a great time.

Who am I kidding?

I want them to come back.

-

"Shiro! Shiro!" I yell to my brother, hoping he can hear me. The man's dwelling upstairs, probably double checking every one of his items. For a few minutes I lean on the stair poles, waiting for him to come down; it's useless, I'm going to have to travel to his room and lug him out of there.

"Keith? Has Shiro come downstair yet?" a woman waltzes through the doorway of the kitchen, looking at me in confusion. Her beautifully styled snow-white hair trickles over her shoulders like a waterfall, contrasting against her dark skin. Violet gems hang from her ears and a golden chain necklace falls around her neck. Her movements are smooth, like she's constantly dancing, but she's not. She's only strolling towards me.

"No he hasn't." I respond, the want to go after him taking over me. "I'm going upstairs, okay?" Allura cocks her head at me, her curls bouncing as she does so. She soon nods at me, her turquoise eyes glowing. My feet scramble to dash up the steps, I don't come close to tripping; I am very skilled with my agility. "SHIRO!" I shout again, now standing outside of his room Fists crash into the door with force. It opens and I nearly fall into him.

"Yes Keith?" he finally answers. His hair is all ruffled and sweat sticks to his forehead. I put my hand to his face, soon retaliating at the amount of sweat that clings to my own hand. "Sorry, sorry," he sighs, "I'm just nervous." Pulling my body up, I grab his neck and practically strangle him with my hugs.

"There's no need to be." I state confidently, "You're going to be great." My arms still have a tight hold on his neck and a laugh escapes his lips when he pats the back of my shirt. My chin rests on his shoulder and I take a look around his room. It's going to be empty for the next three days. The inside is mostly boring, just a desk with many work papers and a couple of mementos. One catches my eye, it's a gemstone. Not too appealing, it's a gross shade of silver that blends into black; it's very bland. The rock is noticed because it's a gift I gave to him when I was little... also because it's stuffed in the side pocket of his backpack.

"You're, uh, taking that?" I stammer, still gripping Shiro, under my hold I can feel him shaking. He falls into my chest, wrapping his arm tightly around my waist. Moisture drips through my shirt- he's crying. "Shiro are you okay? Shiro?" I push away and grab his face; tears are now slipping down his cheeks and a shy smile creeps onto his face.

"I... I'm sorry Keith. I'm just... really gonna miss my baby brother." he croaked, voice cold. I could see everything: every wrinkle on his face, the ones under his eyes, the ones that only showed up when he smiled; the sparkling black hair that spilled over his head; his deep, understanding grey eyes. Everything on his face was now visible to me and crying at a time like this seemed perfectly okay.

I don't.

"It'll be alright Shiro. You're not going for long. You'll see me after." I put a finger to his cheek, gingerly wiping a tear from it. It's not long until we make our way down; Shiro sweeps Allura up in his arms, kissing her all over and tugging me into one more hug- me and Allura. I realize how much I'm going to miss him. As he yanks his bag out of his house, I raise my voice.

"I'LL MISS YOU SHIRO!" 

"I'LL MISS YOU TOO!"

Grinning he vanishes into the fog and Allura walks away from the entrance of their home, after she shuts the door of course. She sinks into the sofa and sighs. I sigh too.

I'll seriously miss him.


	2. Chapter 1: Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie leaves home to go and find her family, Hunk offers help and knows someone who could do a great job at finding them.

Two weeks. It's been two weeks since they left. Their trip was only supposed to last for 3 days. This is much to extended. All they had to do was submit some designs, attend some conferences and return home... to mom and me. Of course when dad hadn't responded to his messages on the day we expected them to come back, my mother became worried; she informed the police later that evening. The force tried to track the two men down with no success. I know they have so many other cases to solve: why would they focus just on our one?

Fuck it.

I'm going to figure this out myself. I attempted this before with no luck. Officers pushed me away saying things like 'this is no job for a little girl to do'. But I'm no little girl. I'm fourteen year old Katie Holt and I'm going to find my family. I don't care what it takes or how many mountains I have to climb. I will find them. I will bring them back to me and my mother. 

Metal from the scissors reflects in the mirror and catches my eye. The only possible way for me to get involved is to erase myself, create an entirely different persona and leave. After I investigate the clues here of course. It's too dangerous for me to just vanish from my mother and keep myself as Katie Holt, especially if they have been kidnapped. Mom can't be put in trouble by me. My beloved, long hair will have to be put to death I'm afraid. Fingers slid into the scissor's handle and my hair fall through the slit between the two metal bars. 

CHOP.

Mousey Brown locks of hair fall from my head to the floor, scattering in long strands. I continue to cut off my hair until I look somewhat, not like myself. Once I believe I've chopped enough of my hair off my gaze falls onto the counter. It lingers on my brother's glasses. He must've taken contacts with him. Holding the glasses firmly, I slip them above my nose and behind my ears. I look just like him.

I don't want to look like a girl, so I rummage through some of my brothers old clothes (not messing with any EVIDENCE of course) and pick out an odd but quite nice sweater. It's pulled over my head and slung around my shoulders. Almost feels natural. Almost.

Dashing over to my own room, I tug my green backpack from the floor and shove many random necessities into it. Am I really going to do this? Clothes pile up in my bag and I toss other miscellaneous items out of my drawer, desperate to find my piggy bank.

I don't much money to support myself, maybe a hundred bucks or so. I never spend it on anything but candy anyway; it doesn't really matter. Living with my family (well just mom now), doesn't cost a lot. Just my energy and love. Not that bad if you ask me. This is probably enough to buy a train ticket. The city Hunk lives in isn't too far off, I can make it there and probably stay with him. It's going to be bad if I leave without finding any suspicious items from the rooms that I should take with me.

An atmosphere of privacy invasion floats around me when I begin to search my parents' room. A heavy weight sinks in my stomach while I cautiously eye the shelves and under the bed. I find an unopened letter; this doesn't give off a junk mail vibe. It's not addressed to anyone in my family and the information is scrawled in my father's handwriting. He was sending a letter to an unknown person. Well they're unknown to me: obviously not him. It's all just chicken scratches; I can't read it out. It doesn't matter, so I decide to stuff it in my bag and I keep looking for clues- anything to assist me in finding my brother and father.

I find many more letters, opened and for my dad. I'm not reading through them just yet. I'll wait until I get to Hunk's apartment or maybe I'll read them on the train... just not now. Curiosity as inquisitive as a cat, my pursuit to locate my family goes on. There is not much other than those memos, so I exit the room: backpack overflowing with unnecessary gadgets, hair now short and fluffed up, and sweater falling loosely from my figure. A mirror glares at me and I turn my head and take one long look at myself.

It's almost as if Matt is on the other side of the glass, sheepishly smiling, unfortunately no. It's only my reflection. My unjustified, unneeded, unhelpful reflection. They will be recovered to us because I am going to find them. Their poor souls won't be lost for long. Weight is pulling down on my back so I want to leave quickly. A small note to my mother (from me) is placed delicately on the marble kitchen counter. I'll miss her a lot, but I'm bringing our family back. She'll appreciate it- hopefully.

Outside, cold air bites the unprotected skin of my hands and I shove them into the baggy pockets of my pants. My breath can be seen before me, swirling in mists and clouds and mixing with heavy winds. Jamming the door shut, I set off on my way to get to Hunk. My steps form steadily and I'm actually a bit happy for once. Getting to see Hunk again will be a wonderful experience, but it isn't that great when the reason I'm visiting is because I want to find my parents. While remember my best friend (well one of them) my mind trails back to my father and the day they departed.

Shiro!

The man who came to visit from time to time. The same man who brought his little brother. I've forgotten his name. What was it? Kevin? Ken? I'll find out later. My brother and father had been working with Shiro for a long time and often invited him over for dinner or even just to hang out. While Matt spent time with Shiro, I ended up with his brother. We'd been friends and I remember him coming around quite a lot. We did play when we were smaller, but as time grew on we just chatted and watched movies together. Hunk knew him too.

After a while he left the town and so did Shiro. I mean, Matt and dad still worked with him and kept their relationship tight but Keith (yes I know his name now) hardly ever saw me when they moved. At first I regarded it as hatred for me and felt betrayed; soon i realized that sulking was no way to deal with this and that I should accept that people move on... so should I. My best friend, Hunk, still came over a lot and it was alright for the most part. I still think that he keeps in touch with Keith, whose brother traveled along with my family who went missing. Maybe more evidence lies within Keith and the mysteries of his brother's bedroom.

Believing this newfound info, I scramble to find my phone. My fingers automatically go for Hunk number after unlocking it and I begin to text him. Only a few quick words since I'm almost at the station and as I look at the time; the next train to my desired destination is in twenty minutes.

>>To Hunk_Garrett

Katie-Holt

-Hunk! hunk!!!

-Im coming over to yours okay?!!?!?!?

-just warning you b4 i leave

-im going to the train now!!! SEE U IN A BIT!!!

While purchasing my ticket, people shove past me in a rude matter and I almost stumble. My short stature will not help me around here. It is almost like the train station is filled with wild animals clamoring for food. Managing to squeeze myself through the holes in the crowd, I finally make it to my platform, train arriving as I arrive. I jostle for a seat, rapidly throwing myself on the first one I find.

A tall, curvy, lovely-looking woman sits herself next to me, her lips pursed and a very smooth shade of purple. Her hair is tied in a snug but neat bun and her skirt is folded tidily over her knees. She cranes her neck to take a look at me, her violet crystalline earring dangling, and I can't tell what she is thinking; her face remains emotionless. A smack of the lips followed by a slow blink is all I receive before she wheels herself in the other direction. I curl up in the corner of my seat, trying to shrink as much as possible. The ride shouldn't be that long anyway.

\--

Crap!

I wake up with a start, drool cascading down from my mouth to my chin. A hand grips my shoulder; it's the lady from earlier. She gazes at me, a concerned but firm look in her eyes. Involuntarily, my arm raises up slightly to wipe the saliva trickling down my face. The woman lets her shaky hand leave my shoulder and tilts her head, button nose puffing out some air.

"Sorry," she coughs, "I thought I should wake you because you don't seem to have family. You wouldn't want to miss your stop now, would you?" Her head is turned away from me now, like she's having a staring contest with the back of the other seat. I scratch the back of my head.

"Oh no, thank you.. er sorry but do you know how long I've been asleep?" I feel my face growing warm, this poor stranger has probably had enough with me.

"Not long," the woman slides open the lock on her phone while she does so... probably going to text someone, "only a half hour or so." her nails are so perfectly done: the lengths are an ideal size, colors chosen carefully to complement one another and patterns extremely satisfying to look at. I decide to raise my view, or else she might think I'm looking at her phone. Although I don't intend to, I catch a glimpse of a contact name.

Shiro?

Now I don't know many Shiros (well, only one), but surely this woman doesn't know the exact same man I'm going to track down. She's opened the chat with him; I notice the many, many messages she's sent to him with no response. I want to assume the Shiro she's trying to text is the same one that's missing. But if he is, then who is she to him? My mind ponders over numerous amounts of questions, trying to pick just one to ask this lady.

"I, um.. thanks for waking me up." No. No! That's not it!

She offers a soft smile until the train comes to a stop. Lugging her items for the ground, she tosses a bag over her shoulder and makes her way to the door of the train. Halfway through her short walk I recognize the stop name. I need to get off. Now.

It's bad to have no sense of coordination in situations like this, my feet are tripping over themselves as I throw myself around, desperate to reach the door. Thankfully, the mystery woman notices me and attempts to keep the door open. I leap out dramatically, nearly falling into her arms. Dazzling teal eyes gleaming when the train speeds past. Giving me a worried look she hovers her hand above my shoulder.

"Be careful. You shouldn't forget your stop. You'll get lost." she tries to be kind while still being non-invasive. I nod in reply and she gently grins. "Alright then, hope you get to your destination soon. Be safe!" she yells at me and I wave and grin back. As I calmly find the escalator and use it to ascend, I assess whether I should regard that lady and caring or creepy. 

 

BUZZ BUZZ. 

My phone beeps in my pocket. Hand diving straight in for it and pulling it in front of my face. Fingers press all the right keys: power button first, slide and type the password. The glow from the screen emits onto my glasses, causing a very obnoxious reflection. I struggle to see through it but manage to read who the text is from and what is says.

>>To Katie-Holt

Hunk_Garrett

-What??

-Okay?? WHen are you arriving??

-Send me more info man!!!!

Laughter escapes my lips in quiet chuckles, Hunk is always like this, even if he knows me really well. I proceed to leave him on seen. My visit will be at a surprise time. The flocks of passengers gradually disappear and I'm left almost alone. I know exactly where Hunk's home is from here, so it shouldn't be that hard to find him. People shove past again and again, knocking me into others when I trudge along to the bus stop. I still need to make it there before I'm anywhere safe to avoiding these city folk. SInce I have a bright emerald backpack, I need to keep an eye out. There may be pocket pickers lurking in the packs.

My fingers slip around the green straps of my bag, grasping them tightly, and I waddle directly towards my target. The transparent walls held upright from the cement and the turquoise color of the long bench stand out to me. Sliding over the sidewalk I find my place on the bench, rotating slightly to scan over the schedule. There's one in ten minutes. This time a man sits himself next to me.

He's much older than the woman on the train. His face consists of a pair of beautiful mauve eyes, large descending nose and a sleek and neatly kept mustaque. His hair is an orange color, it reminds me of the leaves in the autumn when I used to play with Matt. My brother would tease me and playfully fling loads into my face. Some would get in my mouth and I cried to mom. They were still fun times. I really want to make more memories with him.

Oblivious to the strange look the older man is giving me I continue to wander through the depths of my mind. He squints his eyes and coughs in his hand which makes me move and make eye contact. Before I can say anything to him, my bus arrives and I dismiss myself from him. I've met many odd people today.

 

-

"HUNK!" my voice is loud enough to wake everyone in the complex. Fists bang rapidly on the wooden door and he swings it open. "There you are buddy!" I jump onto him, wrapping my arms loosely around his neck. His jaw drops open when I let go. While he stands shocked and silent in the doorway, I jog over to his living room and throw my bag onto his floor before laying myself on his couch.

"What," he begins, "did you do to your hair?" his own arms flail around aimlessly; he very obviously surprised and very flustered. I shrug. The boy pounds the door shut, white paint peeling from the work underneath. He puts himself next to me and just stares. He's examining my face, my hair, my new clothes: almost everything really. The uneasiness in his eyes makes me concerned that he doesn't like my new look. His hand goes to fluff my now very short hair, tears almost flowing down his face. "I can't do your hair anymore." he pouts. I launch a pillow to his unwelcomed face.

"That's all you're worried about?" my throat drying up as fluid creep out from under my eyelids and stream over my cheeks. "Not the fact that my brother is gone and so is my father and.. and.." I croak and the tears are clouding my vision and I can sense arms enclosing me. Collapsing in Hunks arms I sob some more and bury my messy face into his chest. 

He's my best friend. The best comfort I'm ever gonna get.

"Sorry, sorry." he swallows and is silent for a couple of seconds, as if he's considering what he should actually say. He pats my head and sighs into my hair. " I know how upset you are about this whole thing and honestly, I am too. You and your brother, dad and mother well.. you're all like family to me. I love you guys so much and when I heard they went missing I felt like I lost family. Like a piece of my heart was missing. I'm so sorry this had to happen to you and I know that you need comfort and that's why you're here and probably why you're going through some weird phase-" 

I cut him off.

"That's not why I'm here Hunk." I declare, pushing slightly away from his hold. He crooks his head sideways, showing his confusion. Taking in a deep breath I spit out why I really am here. "I'm going to find them Hunk. My family."

The expression that pulls across his face is not a happy one.

"Katie? Are you kidding me? How are you supposed to do that? You're not a professional detective or anything? You can't just do something like that without warning me!" My hand leaves his stomach and reaches itself over his mouth to shush him.

"I need to do this." I express with confidence. Head turning up to face him, he's wearing a nervous but willing smile. His hair bounces as he nods and sighs leaves his parted lips and he gazes up at me.

"You'll need some help."

-~-~-~-~-~-

Frost freely crawls up the sides of buildings and it can been seen clearly in the windows. The night sky is blocked out by the street lamps and the amber glow emitted from it. Hunk practically drags me along, trekking fast paced and making sharp turns at almost every corner. He won't tell me where we're going; apparently it'll help with my search for dad and Matt. Being used to living in a mildly safe and quiet place, I try not to stray from my friend. With my small figure I feel I'll be an easy victim to any threats. I'm going to need to learn to toughen up though, considering the job I have got myself into.

A couple more corners and we're finally there: it's a small shady-looking building and I wonder who lives inside it. Obviously Hunk has friends I don't know about. He grins and it reaches each end of his face as he knocks softly on the door, contrasting to my obnoxious method of entering. I hear a couple footsteps, they're very faint but I am able to hear it. The door opens without hesitation and a tall slender boy stands in it. His vision darts straight to Hunk, who he welcomes in with open arms.

"Hey Hunk! Pal! My man!" he cackles, reeling him in for a hug. Once he's finished and Hunk's let one foot inside, his eyes trace me. They look me up and down in confusion and awe (or so I think) and a small snort is heard from him. "I see your friend is not from around here." he retorts, statement clearly directed towards Hunk. The boy makes a pleasant gesture; he waves his arm inside his home, giving me the signal to enter. Gladly, I do so. I'd rather not freeze in the cold. Hunk's friend decides to freak me out by simply glancing at me and whispering in my fellow comrade's ear. After he does this he turns back to me, a smug smirk held tightly along his jawline.

"So, you did come by train, right?" he inquires, looking at me attentively. I'm so terrified all I can do is nod. "And did you come from the station just a couple of blocks from here?" he continues to describe the route and soon just flatly states the name. 

"Yes I did. Did you see me there or something?" my brain is flashing through all the ways he could've made such an accurate guess until I realize...

"The ticket in your pocket. Duh." he declares as if it was obvious. I knew he could see it sticking out and I now know why Hunk has brought me here. Before I can tell him what I think of his 'friend', said person decides to stick out and speak again. "You also must've taken the bus, unless you walked to Hunk's apartment from there... which I doubt because it's a very long way and I don't think anyone as small as you could've made it that far without getting into some trouble. I could also hear the change jingle in your pocket; it's almost a melody you-know. The change I assume was from the bus fares because it doesn't look like you've eaten anything recently and I think you have come here about an hour ago am I right?"

I'm almost lost for words. "By the train or bus?" I manage to squeak.

"I, for one, think you've been at Hunk's for about twenty to thirty minutes, after leaving the bus of course, and had some sort of moment there. Hunk's shirt is slightly damp and covered in boogers, if I may add, and I know he wouldn't do that to himself and he also has no other friends who would be close enough for him to let them cry on his shirt. Also your hair's a mess, now I don't know you too well or really.. not at all, in person anyway, but I don't think you'd leave the house like that. Maybe it was messed up on the train but it looks more like someone purposely messed it up..." the boy turns to look at Hunk, "maybe playfully ruffling it to comfort you? I'm not sure but he wouldn't bring some distraught, unknown teenager for me to meet if they didn't have a reason."

"I'm a distraught teenager? You still look like you're twelve!" I scoff, offended at his remark. Puffing, he lays a hand on his thigh. The boy looks like he's desperately trying to ignore my comment and not respond to it, but I can see a menacing glow in his eye and he can't resist.

"Twelve? You mean on a scale of one to ten?" he smirks, "You'd be correct."

"That doesn't make sense but okay."

Attempting to fix my hair, he still has his eye on me, eyebrow raised. I groan and stop messing with the fluffy tufts on my head. He's like a cat, curious but I don't know whether or not he's going to try and scratch me. 

"Anyway, I know this is an awkward question, but are you a girl or a boy?" he ask inquisitvely, "Or neither... or both! Whatever floats your boat!" he stammers, not quite sure what to say next.

"I'm a girl, thank you very much." I appreciate the fact he's not quick to assume things like that, but I can't really think things like that, considering he literally guessed my whole trip here with little to no evidence. "My name's Katie Holt. I didn't catch yours."

"Lance Mcclain." he hold his hand out, a friendly gesture and I decide to take it. We shake hands and He retreats, lying on his sofa. "So, uh, Katie, why are you here?"

I blink.

"If you didn't already assume I'm good at deducing things."

I blink again.

"Figuring out things?"

I tilt my head and he sighs into his palm.

"Hello? I'm a detective?" he waggles his arms frantically and I try to stifle a laugh. 

"Oh I didn't know." I spit sarcastically. The boy doesn't reply, he's sitting in his chair rolling his eyes and sighs for the second time. I sink into the seat I'm sat on; my bottom seeps into the thin, silky fabric of the chair. Lance sprawls out over his own sofa, arms dangling from the sides comfortably. Eyes watching him, I take in every movement to judge him and his personality, deciding whether or not he's worth my time. RIght now, I'm not quite convinced that he's the best person to hang around, but he certainly seems capable of solving such a case and maybe will make for some interesting company. I realize that I've been holding my breath and decide to inhale. My eyes go to Hunk who gives my a discerning look and I take another deep breath before speaking.

I have made my decision.

"Alright Lance, I'll tell you my story," I begin and he rests his chin on the back of his hands, as if waiting in anticipation to hear it, "My dad and brother left with a family friend to go on a work trip for three days. It wasn't much they were just heading to a meeting and went to submit some designs of sorts but after they left... well about two days after they left, my mom lost contact with my dad. Or, er, he never responded. WHen he didn't come home she called the police.. who have been terrible at finding him. They've been missing for two weeks and this..." I stumble over my words as I grab the picture of Matt and Dad out of my pocket, "Is them." I finish and Lance's eyes glow, anyone could practically see the cogs turning behind them.

"That's, uh, very vague," he responds with less enthusiasm, "Could you give me more details.. like what was the name of the family friend?" he's quick to question and I'm quick to give an answer.

"Shiro. Takashi Shirogane." I declare firmly. His jaw almost drops.

"Shiro? That-uh-sounds very familiar." he stutters, finger touching his chin to pretend he;s really in deep thought.

"Probably because you know him." says Hunk, not-too-eager in engaging in our conversation, "And Keith."

"Pfft, I don't know Keith,"sneers Lance and he throws Hunk a demeaning glare.

"Really, that's why I hear about him all the-HEY" HUnk's shouts are muffled because Lance launches a pillow directly towards his friend's face.

"We're not going to talk about Keith, okay?"

"But Keith's Shiro's brother. He may have evidence." I interject. "What sort of detective would miss a chance to find such evidence?"

"I just don't like him!" Lance yells, trying to contradict my statement, as if his hatred for Keith really matters toward my case. "I won't go near him he is just so.. ugh!" He makes a gesture, pointing his finger towards him open mouth; he's pretending to gag.  
"Whether or not you like him doesn't matter to the case, Lance." Hunk states with reason, and Lance crosses his arms, turning and curling up in a ball. "So are you going to take it or not?"

Lance sits upright in a quick motion, the short hair moving slightly as he does so. Plopping himself properly on his seat, he props his head up on his arm and leans on the side of the fluffy chair. His eyes lock with Hunk's then with mine and he almost leaps out of his position to throw his arms up in the air. Hunk puts a palm to his face and I sit watching him. He's an odd boy, that's for sure. He'll make an interesting detective partner. Before I can say anything to urk him, he speaks.

"Hell yes, I am taking the case!" he shouts in excitement, "I don't even care if it involves Keith because I am strong and independent and I can hold back my hatred for him. Even for just one case!" He seems to be really passionate about his work as a detective and I respect that. But I have no idea what he has going on with Keith. From my memorie Keith is a nice boy who wouldn't do anything to make someone dislike him. Actually... I take that back. He is quick to say things he'll regret and acts on impulse. Maybe one of those things caused Lance to hate him. I wonder if he's changed much since he left.

"SO I guess we're working together now." I affirm and he nods in agreement.

"I guess so." Lance smiles for just a second but soon a serious face stretched across him. "ALright, I'm going to need you here tomorrow morning to go over case clues. Katie?"

"Yes, sir." I imitate, trying to annoy him. He huffs and continues with his orders.

"Did you bring anything from your home with you?"

This triggers a memory of the letters I haven't opened yet. "Actually yes! I found many, mysterious letters and I haven't opened them yet." I assert clearly.

"Alright, also bring some clothes. Hunk you too. You can stay here."

"Sweet! It'll be like a sleepover!" says Hunk happily.

"Yes, also we'll be heading over to Keith's house. After Hunk calls him or something. But don't tell him I'm coming or else he won't let us in , okay?"

"But," Hunk tries to complain.

"No buts. So that's the plan?" Lance looks to see if we're all on the same page.

"I guess?" I wearily stutter.

"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow morning then. Anytime between nine and eleven is okay." Lance ends his speech about our plan and me and Hunk nod.

"Okay."

"Yep"

This is going to be a long ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THIS TOOK ME 4 DAYS TO WRITE JESUS
> 
> I TAKE FOREVER TO WRITE
> 
> IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER I WAS TRYING TO MAKE LONGER CHAPTERS
> 
> anyway i hope you liked it and yes there will be some Keith pov donut worry my friends
> 
> haha <3
> 
> -Linarrr

**Author's Note:**

> lololol
> 
> It's kind of messy and all over the place but I was really tired today. 
> 
> This was a prologue so it's pretty short, hopefully the next chapters will be better, longer, and more well polished.
> 
> Um, that's all I have to say, really.
> 
> Thanks.
> 
> (Also I don't think I'll make it from Pidge's view often, It'll mostly be from Keith's POV (because klance) but have fun figuring out who's view it is, haha!)
> 
> -Lina


End file.
